The invention relates to a combined outdoor camp and utility work trailer for recreation or work.
Prior tent camping trailers have been provided which typically use a special trailer built only for camping. The tent portion of the trailer pops up and, typically, has a hard roof or a soft tent roof. These tent camping trailers have limited utility for any other use. U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,893 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,779 disclose combination utility and camp trailers wherein configurable panel members are affixed to the trailer sides. However, the panel members cannot be removed from the trailer so the configurations are limited, and the trailer is rather complicated in construction. A tent trailer product is also available from Lifetime products of Clearfield, Utah which can provide a utility configuration and a camping configuration. The trailer frame can be used without a tent as a utility trailer, and the bed platforms of the trailer are affixed to the sides of the trailer and may be pivoted 90° to form the sidewalls of the trailer. The bed platforms cannot be stored on the top of the trailer and used for a utility platform. Thus, the prior art has not made a simplified camping and utility trailer wherein the bed supports can be detached and stored to provide for a simpler utility trailer.